Buttons, as an element commonly used for controlling electric appliances, are seen everywhere in daily use electronic products. They can be classified as plane type (such as mice and keyboards) and side type (such as control switches for electric lamps) according to the design of electronic products. However, traditional designs of electronic buttons for household appliances have disadvantages such as large action space and high cost.